pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro
Spyro, the one who saved the world only to destroy it later, is one of two dark masters who command the dark army. He is the second purple dragon chronicled in (known) dragon history. The first of his kind... Was Malefor. And just like with his predecessor, the world believed that this dragon would bring change to the world. They weren't mistaken, because he did. Personality & Character A sad excuse for a Purple Dragon, Spyro succumbed to the Darkness as quick as a falling sandcastle, and it shows. Formerly, he was a hero who fought for the Light of the world and his allies, and a dragon who avoided using the dark side that lurked inside him as much as he could. Now... He has betrayed not only the light and his allies... But himself. Not only that, but he now leads an army of dark dragons, golems, and grublins alongside his former enemy... And his friends? They are either missing, dead, or hate his guts with a passion. Skills & abilities Being a purple dragon, Spyro can learn and use elements from different branches; currently, he wields four basic elements: fire, ice, electricity, earth on Guardian skill level. Aside from that, he can use pure dragon energy known as fury. And it's still not all! He can slightly manipulate time and crystals. It is considered that he is the strongest creature to be alive, and not even all Warfang can beat him. the only two known beings alive who could stand a chance against him are General Cynder and King Warfang himself. Weaknesses Like Malefor, Spyro is a purple dragon, which means that the immense power in his body will lead to his death, by releasing all the energy at once, which will lead to him exploding, effectively killing him. Backstory Before the Dark War III The predictions told that a new purple dragon would stand up and defeat Malefor. When Spyro was still an egg, the temple where he was supposed to hatch was raided by Malefor's followers. They wanted to keep this prediction from coming true. But the fire guardian of that time, Ignitus, saved him and let his egg float off into a small river. Spyro was found by a family of dragonflies, they adopted him and when he hatched, they made him believe he was one of their own. The legendary dragon grew up alongside Sparx, the yellow dragonfly who was born on the very same day. These two could have been brothers. However, it didn't take long before Spyro found out he wasn't a dragonfly. Together with Sparx he ran away from home and ended up back in the temple, where he met the guardian Ignitus. When Spyro learned about his origins, he started to train with Ignitus and other guardians. Piece by piece, he freed the dragon realms from Malefor's forces. Along the way, he also saved a hatchling that was supposed to be born in the very same temple. This hatchling's name was Cynder. Spyro saved her from the corrupting dark energy. Eventually, these two dragons teamed up. During the war, Ignitus sacrificed himself to give the growing dragons a chance against Malefor. And indeed, finally after three long years of fighting, Spyro and Cynder trapped the first purple dragon into a crystaline prison, that couldn't be opened by Malefor's powers. And with Malefor's fall, the war ended. And Spyro, Cynder and Sparx lived happily ever after in the dragon city, Warfang. The Dark War III Or that's how they thought it would end... Exactly one year after Malefor's defeat, Spyro turned mad out of nowhere. He freed Malefor and teamed up with him. Cynder tried to stop him but she was no match for two purple dragons. She got badly wounded and was lucky to make it out alive. And Sparx wasn't heard from again. With two dark purple dragons, dark energy started to spread over the world at an alarming rate. Dark dragons, also known as darkers showed up, lured by the amount of dark energy created by the purple dragons. In normal occasions, these creatures were burned by sunlight, and could even burn in the shadows when there was no dark energy to feed on. But now they were free to terrorize the world even in daylight. Not only did the dark energy bring creatures of evil, it also started to tear the world apart. It started to crumble slowly. The purple dragons' current location is unknown, and with the world falling apart, it's almost impossible to find them. Cynder has been searching for him for years, not to ask him to put everything back into place... No, she searches the world in order to kill him. The search for Spyro and Malefor has been fruitless until now. Nobody gets much chance to search for them either. More and more darkers show up from the depts and often they send out gigantic creatures towards Warfang, to destroy the city. They have been stopped until now. But all villages, cities and even kingdoms have fallen by now. All but Warfang. Nobody knows what made the purple dragons go mad, or what they are waiting for to make their final move. But when they do, nobody will be able to stop them. Not the guardians, not Warfang, not even Cynder... Relationships General Cynder His former companion, who helped him to save the world from Malefor... and who is trying hard to find and kill him and Malefor. And he, in return, will not hesitate to strike a final blow to end her life. Sparx Spyro's adopted brother, and earlier companion. Sparx disappeared when Spyro went mad. He now resides with the guardians in the abandoned temple. Gallery Spoyr.png|Reference sheet Pure_light_spyro_the_traitor_by_xannador-d7aayal.jpg|Concept art Pl_the_nostalgic_duo_by_xannador-d8zyph4.jpg|Teen Spyro (PL version) Notes Category:Characters Category:Dark masters